1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head pressing mechanism and a tape printing apparatus, which press a thermal head.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printing apparatus (thermal printer) including a thermal head and a head pressing mechanism that presses the thermal head against a platen roller (platen) is known as disclosed in JP-A-2017-019140. In this paragraph, words in parentheses are names used in JP-A-2017-019140.
However, when platen rollers are accommodated in tape cartridges instead of being provided in a tape printing apparatus, the lengths of the platen rollers differ in some cases, for example, since the widths of tape differ between the plurality of types of tape cartridges. In a case where the lengths of the platen rollers differ, pressure receiving areas of the platen rollers, which receive the pressing from the thermal head, also differ. For this reason, when head pressing force of pressing the thermal head against the platen rollers is constant, pressures received by the platen rollers from the thermal head vary according to the lengths of the platen rollers. When there are variations in pressures received by the platen rollers from the thermal head, variations in print density occur.
In a head pressing mechanism that moves a pressing pin, which is a pressing center, in a shaft direction of the platen shaft in which the platen rollers are inserted in order to switch between pressing center positions of the thermal head with respect to the platen rollers according to a type of the tape cartridge mounted on the tape printing apparatus, the pressing pin is caught in the middle of moving and thus there is a possibility that the pressing centers cannot be appropriately switched.
The invention can be realized in the following aspects or application examples.